


Immortal

by paperbackReject



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is immortal, his armor but simple padding and his war ground- a streaked court. Shuffle challenge #1 Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

He is immortal. With every

With every breath, he exhales and every bead of sweat that trickles down his brow. All of that is etched in stone. Every flex of muscle and lasting sting on his palm is like a kiss of life laced with the shock, the electric buzz- the adrenaline. His words lead their army like a gladiator's blade in the sun.

He is a kinder Hera, one who knows no malice nor jealousy, he cares only for his team. His platinum tresses were gifted as wisdom rather than a defect, the scrapes on his knees when he leaves the court laugh in the face of their coat of arms, the familiar call of the plague doctor. A raven known for its deathly, ominous presence has unknowingly given life to a dying man.

He will live beyond us.


End file.
